


嘲风

by lovesince1944



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yakuza Ryuzo, police officer jin, 龙仁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: “是我让他们别扔他的遗物。”新老大突然说，惊得藤田差点鼻涕呛进气管里，“我想看看他这些年过得怎么样。”
Relationships: Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

1

龙三入极道的时候十六岁。

他那时候刚从国中辍学，解决完父母的后事，仁想拦住他，被龙三按着肩膀压回了椅子里。他急得要去扯龙三外套，他们明明同岁，脱下国中生校服之后龙三竟看起来长了十年，眉目沉下去，那头老被风纪委员记过的长发此刻干脆散在肩膀上，他很认真捏着仁的肩膀说：“我没有钱，仁。”

仁张了张嘴，在自己说出“我有钱”这样的蠢话之前咬住了舌头，他不自在地捏紧自己的校服外套，仍然执拗：“可、可是就算没有钱也可以做其他工作啊，为什么一定要去——”

“嘛，因为不想做个废物吧。”龙三有点头疼的样子，像是个成年人琢磨着要怎么给个小孩解释他是怎么生出来的，“去做别的工作也没什么人会要国中都没读完的辍学生吧，能做的估计只有工厂里的车间工人或者门童之类的活儿，我怎么可能一辈子干那种事，等到老的时候就会变成那种脾气古怪没有住处没有妻子没有儿女只有一台破电视的糟糕老头的。”

仁呆呆望着他，不知道是在想龙三怎么这么快就想到了变成老头以后的日子还是真的为那个可能性极大的想象未来担忧，龙三就捏了捏仁的脸，扯得他很痛，“啊啊，你可不要哭啊镜井警官，就对我这么没有信心吗，再怎么样我也一定能混出个样子给你看的。”

仁拍掉他手，“我没有哭！”

“以后也不要哭。”龙三认真说，“等我走了学校就没人罩着你了，有人欺负你就揍回去，再怎么样你也是剑道部的门面，天天担心影响你舅舅不如担心一下自己受伤会痛。还有你一定要好好上学考上警官学校，虽然我觉得你舅舅也一定能让你上，但是再怎么样自己挣的也比依靠那种老家伙好，哦对了以后不要跟田中那群人来往，他们私底下在学校里卖烟，中午午休也不要去艺术楼天台，上面会有人在做爱，科学楼三楼最右边男厕所里有人在弄不干不净的东西……总之你注意一点。”龙三喋喋不休，仁只跟着他点头，眼睛死死盯着他，像小狗盯着离家前的主人，大课间的预备铃打响那一刻龙三止住了话头，他拍拍屁股从课桌上滑下来，拍了一下仁的肩膀。

“那我走了。”

“……嗯。”

龙三从空教室门口走出去，拖着步子吊儿郎当，仁端端正正坐在后面凳子上，双手握成拳头一只膝盖上一个，他大概应该伸手拦一下龙三，但仁却只觉得指尖都僵硬起来。他很害怕地望着龙三的背影，一晃一晃被教室门口吞没了，脚步声哒哒哒混进其他学生奔向教室的动作里，他分辨不出来。

他想好了，放学后他要跑去龙三家里请他来吃一顿晚餐，让百合子提前烧一餐鳗鱼，这次不做甜口了，龙三喜欢辣的，最喜欢辣味蛤蜊，放学时他总时不时和仁去关东煮的店家要一份辣蛤蜊。而仁吃甜，便利店的大福和芒果团子是最爱，他们凑在仁家门不远处的公园里吃完零食再奔回家去。

但那晚他走过龙三家门，狭窄矮房门口已经挂上了“已售”的木牌。

2

龙三当上若头辅佐时二十六岁。

他的组长是个从极道用砍刀的时代走过来的老流氓，名叫鸟原，名字漂亮，长得凶狠，头皮上一道横到眼皮上的疤痕，当年看中了一群混混里独一个看不出嚣张样子的龙三，瞪着他的眼神又狠又冷漠，就带了他十年。

龙三等在鸟原的办公室外面，手机刷出一段新闻，东京警视厅与极道发生冲突，缴获大量毒品并逮捕数十相关肇事人员，地点就在他们组街头。应用程序里播放一段摇晃的视频，拿着手枪冲进夜店的警察迅速压制了所有在场人员，接着警官们提着打码后的毒品表示收队，其中一位押着个年轻流氓进了警车，手挡着年轻人的脸避免被记者的镜头拍到。画面切换到维护治安的现场警员脸上，刚才的人变成了背景里的一团影子，龙三却微微睁大了眼，那警员侧脸露着一颗他熟悉万分的泪痣。

“——这支小队的领导人是广受人们喜爱的志村警视长，他最近于日本警界会议发言将彻查辖区内极道活动，压制不法行为，并保证法律范围内民众最大安全，此次行为是否是其铁腕计划的表现之一，又将会对民众生活和宪法中的结社自由权力带来怎样的影响？本台特地邀请两位法律专家来此进行讨论……”

他没心思听这些家伙不痛不痒的辩论，大门恰巧在此时打开，龙三收起手机进门鞠躬坐下，鸟原看他一眼就明白了，“你看见那条新闻了？”

“在我们组的街上，但我到刚刚看到新闻之前都没听到消息。”

龙三皱着眉，这是一个很糟糕的信号，鸟原也点了点头，“条子那边之前没有一点风声，我们这边也没传出过去消息，这次是他们不知道从哪儿得来的情报又直接行动，我们损失很大。”

“警视厅在针对我们。”

鸟原背过身，龙三继续问：“为什么？志村那老东西一直都很看不惯流氓，跟在我们后面咬得死，但是我们也防得死，他怎么突然就有这消息然后不管不顾就动了手？他不怕我们反扑？”龙三顺着这个思路想明白了，“——我们有内奸，或者志村有了帮手。”

“看志村之前在日本警界会议的发言，估计他早有想法了……”鸟原皱起眉，只显得他额头上那一道疤痕更加突出，“内奸我会叫人看住点，至于帮手，这就是我叫你来的原因。”

龙三右眼皮一跳，他直觉自己不会喜欢接下来鸟原会说的东西。

“志村手下有个人，这次行动的现场指挥人，也是最近几年有意思的一个警察，”鸟原慢条斯理地说，“境井仁警司，你认识吧？”

3

龙三死的时候二十六岁。

他被卷进警视厅和流氓的一场对峙，据说意外掉下天台当场死亡，他无父无母，组长又被志村针对流氓越来越凶猛的攻势绊住手脚不敢去认领尸体，只得任由警视厅火化处理。

他手下小弟哭嚎了五天，五天后鸟原给他们拨来了新上司。门打开走进个年轻人，站在一群眼红脖子粗眼泪都没擦干准备给他一个下马威的流氓中间，穿着衬衫盘着发髻，面皮干干净净。

“大哥给我们派来了个小白脸呀。”为首的那个小弟嘲讽地笑，他鼻梁比别人歪，所以笑起来更显得凶恶，“我们老大刚死一个星期，结果我们连葬礼都没办就得给你摆笑脸，不如先来让我们试试看你这张条子脸和那些条子比起来有多能干。”

桌椅后头呼啦啦起来一群拿着球棍木棒的小流氓，门口那年轻人只叹了口气，说了句“非常抱歉”手脚就利落地招呼上了歪鼻梁的脸皮，五分钟噼里啪啦肉体相接的暴力行为之后办公室里躺倒一群年轻流氓，新来的老大拎着个鼻涕眼泪一起流的歪鼻梁站在中央。歪鼻梁名叫藤田，跟着龙三干了五六年，一副忠心向着老大，被老大死亡消息憋了几天的委屈跟着被一起揍了出来，手脚软成一摊对着新老大哭嚎：“龙三老大尸体葬礼全都没有，我们都没在他死之前见上他一面，大哥就这么看不上龙三老大吗，这才几天，老大的东西都没清走就扔了新人来……”

“是我让他们别扔的。”新老大突然说，惊得藤田差点鼻涕呛进气管里，“我想看看他这些年过得怎么样。”

新老大扔了藤田，一副熟络模样往龙三喜欢拿来靠脚的懒人沙发上去，桌上仍是龙三走之前的样子，散落的烟盒和一支打火机，上面贴着便利店里售卖的一款狐狸贴纸，新老大拿起打火机点了烟，但不抽，他凑近闻了闻，像小动物，嘴边微笑起来，自言自语说：“你果然混得不错。”

藤田惊异于新老大语气中同龙三的熟稔，趴在地上如同老狗察言观色，这位长得白白嫩嫩不抽烟，战斗力十足脸上还有颗泪痣。

他猛然想起最早跟在龙三手下的时候一段时间，不长，大概也就半年不到，当时他让小弟们注意不要闹事，塞了张巡查巡逻时间表给他们定点画了时间，搞得他们以为是街上来了什么大人物动不得。后来藤田装成老百姓去街上逛一圈的时候看见了那巡查，年轻人，温和地对周边问路老人小孩微笑，眼角一颗泪痣。而好巧不巧他老大靠在后头那便利店门里面装模作样挤在一片最近深受初中女孩欢迎的贴纸OK绷里面小心看那巡查，他顿悟原来不是什么不得了的大人物，而是老大动了春心的对象。

如今他再看这位新老大，这侧脸怎么看怎么熟，鼻子挺翘眼角上飘，赶巧沙发上的人坐直了开始对他们讲话，声音柔和却中气十足。

“我的名字是境井仁，以后会代替龙三继续工作。”

——正是那个小巡查。

4

新老大上任三把火，境井老大第一把火放倒了他们全组，“去查中国黑帮。”他对藤田说，“东京警视厅有这种底气只能来源于他们。”

藤田没敢对其他小弟说这位老大的来头，前警部？说完估计这个屋子又得闹腾三天三夜，他问了句您怎么知道，仁很坦然说我之前在警局听到的消息。

“志村警视长调拨了一支行动队伍，我对照着他们的工牌查过，成员都不是牌子上的人，他们的身份是警局特意造的假，之前和……龙三冲突的就是他们。”

藤田吞一口口水，手下小弟一片没压住的抽凉气儿声，只是被仁一点波动都没有的冷漠表情震住了，没人敢出声。

“警局的武器库我也查过，枪支装备全都没有被取走的迹象，只能是其他人提供的装备，流氓不碰枪，也造不出来那种还原度的冲锋枪，韩国人做皮肉生意，而中国黑帮专做仿造业务。”后半句话不用仁再多说，大哥已经给他解释到了这个地步，再问不如别再继续混。藤田鞠躬退出了门，小弟们陆陆续续跟在他后面，大多犹豫着想说点什么，藤田怎么不懂，他们的新老大是个前警部，还是那位——境井仁。

别人不太清楚，藤田却摸得门清儿，他当初自从知道他龙三大哥对那位小巡查动了春心便悄悄查了点消息，一边翻一边心里把高天原拜了个遍，说服自己不是八婆上身，只是担忧自己老大。

不查还好，一查发现居然是东京警视厅警视长志村的唯一亲人，警界炙手可热的新人，藤田手指一个哆嗦啪叽摔了手机，辗转反侧一晚上最后咬着牙还是去问了龙三，他跪在龙三面前中气十足做好觉悟大声说，老大这个道理我没资格对您说，但是您知道是极道，而他是警察。

藤田等了一会儿没敢抬头，正要动作的时候被龙三一脚踹翻在门上，磕掉一颗牙歪了鼻梁，龙三压着怒气说这种话是你这混账能对我说的吗？藤田疼得说不出话，他老大却拿了他放在桌上的手机看里头的人，境井仁的一寸证件照隔着屏幕对两个极道绽放微笑，他老大阴沉着脸，却看了那张照片很久。最后他把藤田放了回去，从此藤田再也没在小巡查的班点见过老大，直到小巡查也不再是小巡查。

但现在的藤田不是以前那个一根筋的傻货，龙三打歪了他鼻梁大概通了他哪一根筋，自从龙三死后他忙前跑后筋疲力尽，两天前回到家女友为他做了一碗拉面又给了他拥抱，他捧着女友的脸仔仔细细看一遍又看一遍，漂亮的脸蛋担忧他的双眼，藤田想亲上去，又忍不住想嚎啕大哭，女友在他怀里焦急地问还好吗你没事吧，他就觉得当初那个去对老大说不能动心的自己真他妈不是个人。

于是藤田转身黑着一张脸把小弟全部敲打一遍，“我知道你们不信这位新老大，我明白，我也不相信条子，但我们龙三老大相信他，而我们相信龙三老大，如果不信，早早滚出这个组最好。”

他的忠心反正也不会给别人，但他龙三老大的真心却早早给了这位，只是不知道这位镜井老大到底怎么落到他们这边——藤田皱着眉又在心里把高天原拜了个遍，就算后果是他可能再被打掉一颗牙和一根骨头，他也预备找个时候得和境井老大聊聊天。

——毕竟他好像比谁都清楚龙三老大的死到底是怎么回事。

5

龙三纹身的时候十八岁。

鸟原带着他去的店，店里师父是个女人，两条花臂刺拉拉露在外面，龙三进去的时候她还在吃拉面。鸟原叫了一声“达正师傅”，恭恭敬敬鞠躬，女人兴致盎然转过来打量龙三，一拍大腿说你居然给我带来了一条龙。

龙三面无表情跟在她后头，说了一句“我是龙三”，达正师傅点点头，“龙之三子，鸟身嘲风。”

他没听懂，女人哈哈笑出声，龙三皱眉，觉得是在嘲弄他，但对方已经麻利摆弄起工具对他招手，“过来吧，我有你图案的想法了。”

他躺下时达正在他耳边轻声唠叨，“在你们这一行，纹龙的人多得很，黄龙，苍龙，应龙，鲤龙，担负的命运也诸多相似，轰轰烈烈的生和死，远大的志向和抱负，只是最后承担起的人不多。”

龙三沉默着抠手背上的死皮，背上针刺的疼痛扩散开来，达正又说：“你的名字也有龙，你知道中国的神话中龙的第三个孩子叫什么吗？嘲风，有鸟身的龙，立于庙堂楼宇调风避雨，震慑妖魔，很适合你。”

“听起来挺正义的龙，该给极道纹这种东西吗？”

“我纹身不看你是什么身份，只看是什么人。”达正说，“你的气势让我想纹一条嘲风，仅此而已，况且能否担负起这条龙要带给你的命运也是你的抉择。”

后背的疼痛随着油墨扩散开来，龙三抿住嘴唇把精力放在控制自己的肌肉反应上去，皮肤被针刺破并非多么难以忍受的痛苦，只是叠加起来一次次让他忍不住要去掐住自己肌肉才能憋住声音，他开始想组里的事务以分散注意力，三条组的欠债，大洋会社的供金，过几天要去街上找新的生计，要避开广国路，因为仁的学校就在那里——

“嘶！”

他忍耐的神经破开了一个口子，连带脊背都跟着颤抖，达正哦了一声，“终于叫出声了啊，我还特意下了重手看你能忍多久呢。”

“你到底想干什么啊！”

“看你能不能背负你的龙罢了，很不错的忍耐力呢，只是刚刚在想什么就一下子破功了吧，不过也是刚入行的小孩子，已经很不错了。”达正笑眯眯地说，手上动作果然轻了很多，龙三被她这番不知道算夸奖还是批评的话折腾得红了脸，想瞪她一眼又碍于动作没法做到。“说来，你刚刚在想什么啊，暗恋的女孩子还是色色的东西呀，我可是看你一下子红了脸哦。”

龙三紧紧闭上眼睛，把仅仅出现在脑海里一瞬间的那所他两年前离开的学校抹掉。

“……在想我混极道的理由。”

达正在盯着他，但龙三忽略了那道目光。他知道他是为什么要混极道的，从十六岁他就很清楚，他贫穷的家庭，死去的父母，每天和仁一起走在放学路上的嫉妒和卑微，想要变强，想要变得有能力，想要能真心微笑着听仁讲他要守护正义的梦想，想配得上他的梦想。

想配得上他。

“那是什么呢？”达正问他，龙三甩了甩头。

“作为普通人，也想要改变自己糟糕的命运。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

6

仁父母双亡的时候十二岁。

东京警视厅长志村手下公安课第一课课长境井一正及其妻子在一场意外车祸中双双身亡，那天仁和龙三说好父母会来接他，后者便吐了吐舌头说自己先走一步。却没想到仁在学校门口等过七点没有等来接他的父母，只在家门口遇见了穿着警服的舅舅。志村无法向一个十二岁的孩子解释为什么他一瞬间失去了父母，他取走仁的书包，蹲下来扶住男孩的肩膀，仁有一正的鼻梁和他妹妹千葵的眼睛，当那双细长的温和双眼开始在沉默中盈满泪水，志村把男孩紧紧拥入怀中。

“为什么！”仁哭喊着问，“你不是警察吗！”

志村无法回答。

7

仁当上巡查的时候二十二岁。

警察学院学过四年，不负志村期望的全优秀毕业。毕业后他拒绝了舅舅的邀请，固执地做了巡查。他蹲过几乎东京每条大街小巷，盘查路人，指挥交通，帮助便利店进货或是干些看起来毫无意义的活儿，有些年轻女孩会从便利店的玻璃门后面偷拍他，仁并不气恼，只是有害羞。

干巡查第一年的夏天他被分配到一条风化业和商业并存的街道，做生意的商贩各式各样，里面不少极道涉及的活儿，大概是知道他舅舅志村对辖区内极道深恶痛绝，于是他老大特地分给他这块麻烦地方来杀他锐气，只是正好没想到正好合了仁心意。

他六年没再见过龙三，同他一起长大的男人仿佛一瞬间消失在了世界上，留给他个要去做极道的志向就再也不见踪影，仁在那条街上做了半年巡查，整条街区却全部安安静静，卖粉行业皮肉活计仿佛不约而同打了个招呼搬了位置，明明本店就在他手下的街上，出事抓到人的时候却在隔壁的地下舞厅。有时候仁甚至能察觉到从他眼前走过的某些人意味深长的眼神，似乎是在探究他的来头。

于是仁产生了隐约的预感，龙三的影子模模糊糊在他这条街上无形游荡。

只是他从没找到过龙三，从来没有，他那半年里辖区安安静静，唯一一次无比接近闹事的时刻是他在那个盛夏值岗的一天。警署没有配备足够的遮阳棚，他在艳阳下晒得头脑发晕，又有慕名前来东京旅游的客人找他问路，他结结巴巴同一个外国旅行团的阿婆解释了浅草寺的轨道线路，面前就有个混混打扮的年轻人突然向他递来一瓶水，是刚从冷冻柜里拿出来的冰水，仁警惕地望向对方，“你要做什么？”

“隔壁便利店阿婆给你的水啦巡查大人。”混混拖长了声音，“听说你是最近很受欢迎的巡查嘛，不过看样子也还是以貌取人的混账一个呢。”

仁皱起眉，还是接过了水道了谢，只是没有喝的打算，谁知道极道的人会想对他干点什么。那小混混鼻子是歪的，咧嘴笑了一下，“啊呀很警惕嘛警察先生，嘛，不过我也就帮阿婆跑腿一下而已了，你知道你人气最近多高吗，那边便利店里都有女孩子在拍你哦。”

他似乎有心要让仁难堪，对那边店门口努了努嘴，却又猛然变了表情，微微瞪大了眼。仁下意识跟着他望过去，在警官学院锻炼出的条件反射让他手摸上腰间警棍，但那边只有便利店玻璃门后的货架，以及后面几个拿着手机偷拍仁的少女，女孩们被发现后纷纷含羞的叫喊起来，抓着面前售卖的狐狸贴纸装模作样。

仁皱着眉，他几乎能看见那几个女孩身边有个无形的影子，那里有人，曾经有人，就从那几个少女身边走过，和他只间隔二十米。他张了张嘴想问混混，再回头时对方已经一副狗架势撒开脚步狂奔跑走，仁来不及叫住他。

他不知道这是不是他被烈日晒得头脑发晕后的幻觉。

8

仁第一次和舅舅争吵的时候二十六岁。

他冲进志村警视长的办公室，平时他一向刻意和志村保持距离，为了不让别人在背后拿他的身份做文章，只是今天控制不住，用上自己的特权“闯”进了男人的办公室，手掌重重压在他桌面上。

“舅舅！你要做什么啊！”

志村没有露出一点意料之外的神情，仁更显焦急：“今天街上巡查路过居民随身携带物品和直接闯进居民楼的队伍是怎么回事？就算是为了排查辖区内的极道组织我们也没资格进入到居民住宅内部，而且据他们说你直接抽调出了一整个课的人力？这种提案是怎么通过的？你在会议上连提都没有提起过！”

志村是出名的厌恶极道，他知道，他明白，只是从没想到舅舅会直接安排一个课的人力去住宅区巡查，他遇见的那支小队成员甚至有枪——在居民区配枪，这是什么警察，这他妈是私人军队还差不多！

但志村此刻只捏着手里钢笔敲了敲桌面，仁几乎想去扯他舅舅衣领。

“志村长官！”

他换了称呼，志村终于抬头来看他，仁瞪着他等一个解释，东京警视厅长却只叹了口气。

“仁，这是我能想到的最好的办法了。我们有法律的底线要遵守，但他们没有，我们站在的一条线两个不对等的边缘上，他们可以跨过来，我们却不能跨过去。”志村沉声说，“我从前教你为人应当守住本心，做应做之事，而对我来说这件事就是铲除极道，就算要付出些代价，那也是我付出的，和你没有关系。”

仁捏住拳头，“这不是你一个人要付出的代价，舅舅，是其他人，是东京可能被你盘查的每一个普通人。我们没有资格窥视他们的私人隐私。警察更不能为他们带去恐慌！”

“你从来都相信我，仁，这次也信我一回。不用多久，我会结束这一切。”

“那为什么连我都不能告诉？”仁追问，“而且你的不用多久是多久？一个月？半年？舅舅，我知道你一向对辖区内极道活动看管严格，但这次你有什么把握直接开始这么大规模的行动？那可是一个课的警力！”

“……你不是我这项行动的相关人员，仁。我没必要告诉你任何事情，你只需要知道我一个人全部担责就是了。不会有任何人被牵连其中。”志村转过身去，做出逐客手势，“你走吧。”

仁张了张嘴，什么也没说出来。的确，他没有资格要求志村做出更多解释，甚至因为他不是行动人员，如果知晓了太多相关内容还会违反保密协定，他作为警司可以质疑，却没有权力改变长官的命令。

他果断转身离开志村的办公室，从不欺骗他的直觉在脑子里疯狂发出警报，志村从不对他如遮遮掩掩，其中一定出现了什么问题，加上这场课改变动来得过于突然，整个警队没有提前收到一点风声，他两天前还没有看见这么一群持枪的警察在街上巡逻。

仁在档案室前站住，门里走出最近刚加入警局的新人隆，那孩子长了一张纤细的脸，乍一看和警察这行当毫无关系，但做事却意外的仔细认真，他经手的事情没有一件出过问题，于是上面把他先放进了档案室做后勤。一看见仁，隆便显得紧张起来，耳根子都红了一圈。

“境、呃井警司！”隆结结巴巴，“您有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

仁和颜悦色地对他温柔一笑，“抱歉，我想问问之前志村警部长申请的课改文件的事情。我知道有保密协定，按照规定我是无权知道相关内容的，我只想问问那份申请的审批人是谁……可以拜托你帮我找找看吗？”

隆眨了眨眼，为难地支吾了两声，仁看着他挠过后脑勺又咬嘴唇，最后才狠下心点了点头：“可以的……只是您可以明天午休的时候再来吗？到时候是我当班……”

仁喜不胜自地露出微笑，快步上前狠狠拥抱了一下隆，那孩子几乎要从地面上跳起来，“太感谢了，隆！”

8

仁第二天没有去找隆。

他当晚在独居的公寓里看电视，就着一份半热的章鱼烧当晚饭。电视台上还在播放前些天他们破获的那场极道毒品贩卖案件，他是队伍中成员之一，不巧被镜头拍到了半张脸。仁有些尴尬地换了台，起身准备去洗澡休息的时候突然被敲响了房门。

时间已经过了晚上十一点，如果不是今天他们课针对上次毒品行动的繁重文书工作耽搁了他，他也不会这么晚才回到住处。这里一小片区域都是针对年轻人的单身公寓，仁没有什么朋友，仅有的几个也不会不打招呼在这个时间来到他门前，因此他几乎立刻摸到了柜台上的警棍，别在腰间走向房门。

“是谁？”

“是我。”

仁的心脏随着门外声音响起而暂停了一拍，他几乎不敢相信那个声音的来源，沙哑低沉的声线，混账般的语气，他一把拍开门，门后站着一个提着便当盒的龙三。

“……龙三……？”

仁不可置信地喃喃对方的名字，他十年杳无音讯的老友，无论他在东京怎样寻找都没有再见到过他的身影，龙三看起来和他想象中几乎没有区别，高且结实的身体和乱糟糟的须发，手臂上搭着一件黑色外套，对着仁微微一笑。

“好久不见啊，境井警司。”

“你怎么——你、你还——”仁结结巴巴，似乎不敢相信到底发生了什么，一瞬间涌起的怒气和欣喜混合在一起，让他在揍龙三一拳和给他一个拥抱之间徘徊不定。后者却显得熟门熟路，提起手中还在冒热气的便当盒：“嘛，先进去说吧，我猜你又没有好好吃饭，我给你带了吉村夫人家的鳗鱼饭哦。”

仁最后还是选择给了他一拳。

“仁！好痛！啊便当掉了！”龙三夸张的嚷嚷起来，眼底却显出愧疚，仁那一拳并没有用上多大力道——至少对他一个平时面对的都是砍刀的极道来说如此，他撑着仁门口的鞋柜抓住他手腕，拇指卡进他掌心，如小时候一样细细抚摸起他手背。

“仁……非常抱歉。”

“十年了龙三！你这时候到底怎么冒出来的啊！你、你怎么这个时间冒出来？而且你怎么知道我住在哪儿？你都干了些什么——”

“哎呀哎呀境井警司，你的问题太多了，先坐下来把鳗鱼饭吃了我再告诉你怎么样？”龙三揉着肚子求饶，仁被他拽着手不上不下不知道该怎么办，最后鼓着一张脸关上门，把龙三带到桌边。

他常年在外工作，警员的上班时间也并不固定，仁自己也不擅长料理，因而公寓里没有餐桌，只有一张茶几，龙三倒是见怪不怪地把鳗鱼饭放在桌上，打开后冒出一团滚滚热气。吉村夫人的鳗鱼饭是他和仁从小的最爱，龙三把筷子递给仁，“好了，吃吧。”

“你不吃吗？”

“我吃过啦，这是给你带的。毕竟我可不是忙到这个点才下班的警司。”龙三跪坐在桌边，颇有些嫌弃地叹了口气，“我说仁，你这屋子里需要个人啊，榻榻米也该换一换了。”

“别转移话题。”仁皱眉，“你为什么这么晚突然找到我？你怎么知道我住在哪儿？”

“真是警惕啊仁，志村把你教得很好。”

“你什么意思。”

龙三那副调笑般的表情终于彻底从他脸上褪去，他闭了闭眼，再张开时已经露出严肃模样，“仁，我是极道。”

“我猜到了。”

“我不骗你，这次来找你我是有事要告诉你，不是要你帮忙，而是要你小心，你们前几天抄掉的那场毒品交易消息从哪儿来的？”

“我不能告诉你。”

“我也不指望你能告诉我。”龙三说，“我猜你也不知道，我在新闻上看到你了，炙手可热的境井警司，不过估计你也没有到能知道这样的消息来源的地位。一般情况下警察如果搞出这么大的动静我们不可能不提前听到点风声，但你们这次完全把我们打了措手不及。”

“所以你来找我？”仁的声音带了些怒气，“你来找我就是为了打听这种消息？你凭什么以为我会告诉你这种东西？”

龙三急忙在他彻底发火之前打断他，“我说了我不是来找你打听消息的，我打听过了，这件事情有蹊跷。我不知道你参与行动的时候有没有注意，但是我们一个命大逃回来的人说这场行动里有人用了黑枪，他那枪不是你们警局那种灰尘不沾一点的闪亮玩意儿，上头没有编码，你们的行动队伍里有不是你们的人混在里面。”

“龙三——”

“仁，东京警视厅有问题，志村有问题。”

“别说了！”

仁低吼一声，一把提起龙三领口把人按倒在地，他不想十年未见后听龙三讲起的第一件事就是如何告诉他舅舅有问题，告诉他两人之间如今间隔了多么巨大的沟壑，极道，这个每天让他同犯罪联系在一起的恶心词汇却仿佛和龙三之间有着空洞的距离感，他知道龙三是极道，但此刻两个词汇却联系不到一起。仁感到自己仿佛成了一个演独角戏的蠢货，孜孜不倦地在东京寻找这个人的踪影，龙三却在他眼皮子底下玩消失玩了十年！

“我的组长，叫鸟原，一个疤头蠢人，让我来找你打听消息，但我知道我没什么能打听的。”龙三被仁按在地上，手却又握住了仁攥着他衣领的手腕，“我不是要你怀疑谁，也不是要你做什么，我知道如果东京警署还有任何一个人可能搞清楚事实真相的话那就是你。这才是我来找你的原因。”

他另一只手按在仁后颈，把他带着往下一并躺在他身上，男人滚烫的躯体相接的一瞬间就让仁打起哆嗦，龙三吻过他嘴唇，带着点低沉的笑意，鼠蹊被龙三大腿摩擦出一阵滚烫的痒意。

“我知道你追寻的是正义。”

9

龙三的大腿卡进他双腿，仁捂着嘴唇呜咽起来，他身后那个窄小的腔口插着龙三滚烫的阴茎，烫得他脚趾都哆嗦。龙三压着他闷笑，一根手指卡进他嘴里，“别遮住声音呀境井警司……你的声音和我想的一样甜美。”

“别这样叫……呜……”仁又被龙三狠凿了一下，顶在他前列腺蔓延出一阵酸软的痒意，他含着龙三手指呻吟，口水顺着通红嘴角流，头顶都汗湿一片。龙三披散下来的长发卷在他脖子空隙里，搅得仁发痒。

他童年和龙三从未说破那份隐约的情谊，那时候他们都还不懂，在青春期刚开始发酵的时候龙三就嘭地消失在了他的生命中，直到仁能够接受自己面对同性的身体烧起欲望的现实后，他才彻底接受了自己对龙三的渴望。他在东京每条街道上徘徊地找寻龙三的影子，也似乎是在寻找他没来记得说出的情欲。

“龙三，龙三，轻一点……”小腹蔓延上尿意，他夹着腿摇晃起腰，龙三操一下他就要叫一声，带着浅浅哭腔，想摸自己阴茎的手腕被龙三扣在头顶，男人俯下身亲昵吻他鼻尖，仁驯顺地接受他的侵占。

龙三插得很深，之前射进去的精液胀满腹腔，被从内里撑开的胀痛感钝钝敲打仁的神经，他大腿内侧不受控制的夹紧了，龙三嘶了一声，操得他几乎陷进沙发的布料里。

“我想——我想……呜啊……来啊……”他在操干的间隙里轻声恳求，长时间的性爱消耗了他体力，龙三含着他乳头啃咬，疼得他呜呜直叫，“痛……痛啊龙三，你别这样——”

他身上的人低声笑起来，手指重重拧痛仁的乳头，“就是要痛一点才好，你才会记着我。”

他感到这句话有什么不对的地方，但又似乎是龙三的侵略欲一向的展现，仁在性爱中混沌的脑壳只留下了一点点本能的注意力去分析那句话，所以他什么也没得到。他手臂在龙三后背合拢，指腹按压着皮肤里展开的油墨，那是一条鸟身飞龙的纹身，从肩膀后侧拢到他腰窝，极道的象征，他们永远对立的展现。仁小动物般贴近龙三胸口，他蜷缩起来，仿佛这样就能不看见那遍布他后背的纹身。

龙三拈起仁粘在眼前的碎发，后者在他射精的动作中因为被占满而皱着眉喘息，龙三得以认真看那双他阔别十年的双眼。不，对他来说并非十年，他在仁每一次徘徊在街道上寻找他的时候从暗处看着他，看着他成为他们小时候许诺成为的那个警察，看着他坚持他的正义从未偏离一点本心。他有些微小的嫉妒，混合着担忧和喜悦，最终凝结成渴望，把仁的身体掌控在他手中，他双腿之间如今沾满他留下的红痕，肚子里全是他的精液，那条嘲风的渴望最终被满足，他贴在仁唇边吻他。

仁的眼睛开开合合，最后因为困倦和高潮闭起，他蜷缩成一团，手臂还无意识捂着因为灌了精液而微微涨起的小腹，发出一点被胀痛折磨的呜咽，但他却安稳地把自己托付给龙三，后者轻轻笑了起来，声音仿佛一声叹息。

“……你其实挺适合做一个极道。”

10

仁对龙三说他要成为警察的时候十二岁。

龙三最先是通过电视了解到境井家惨案的消息，他唯一一次没有和仁一同回家，当晚八点的新闻频道便播放出了那条新闻，屏幕上显示着车辆对撞的惨烈现场，主持人嘴唇开合，龙三却什么都没听见。

他父亲在身后喊他，可他已经冲出了门往境井家的方向跑去，大门紧闭，门前聚集着闻着血来的记者，志村在门前怒吼些什么，龙三只顾着去找仁。他房间的灯还亮着，龙三便绕到后门翻墙溜了进去。他敲开仁的窗口，迎上男孩流着泪的双眼，他突然跟着一起痛起来，连呼吸都痛得要命。仁一言不发的流泪，狐狸眼仿佛被泡进了水里。龙三从没见过一个人能闭着嘴不出声流出那么多眼泪，他几乎要开始担心仁会不会脱水。

他们隔着仁的窗户对望，仁的眼泪噼里啪啦往下掉了多久，龙三就等了多久。等到他因为狂奔的呼吸不再急促，胸口也不再火辣辣的疼痛，仁才终于抹了一把脸，勉强发出了声音。

“我爸爸妈妈死了，龙三。”

“啊。”

“我要做警察，龙三。”

龙三收在袖口的手握紧了拳头，他第一次认清楚了自己汹涌而上的情欲，他十二岁，他还是个孩子，但他明白了什么是痛其所痛，恨其所恨，他是个不懂的爱的小孩，但他懂得什么是痛苦和绝望。仁那么认真那么痛苦地在他眼前发誓，好像那是他一辈子唯一一个要实现的心愿。

“……好。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

11

第二日，仁从迷迷糊糊的安眠中被电话铃声叫醒，他被人安置在榻榻米和掖得仔细的被子里，只是只有他一个人。他并不意外龙三离开了，甚至要不是因为确信自己没有喝酒他差点以为昨日只是一个因为太过思念旧友的梦，但是没人会和旧友重逢第一晚就滚到一起。

仁拿起手机时也没想到已经过了中午十一点，虽然今天没有他的轮班，但作为一个一向作息严谨的警部这确实有些不像自己，也许是因为前些日子的忙碌和昨日的性爱让他获得了久违的安宁，因此能一觉无恙睡到这个点。仁身上也被龙三打理得干干净净，除了腿还有点发酸之外一切都好，但仁去厕所洗脸刷牙时却在镜子里看到了自己肩膀后边一个明晃晃的牙印，忍不住咬牙切齿又红了半张脸。他洗漱好后正好开始饿起来，看见茶几上放着一个端端正正保温桶，上头贴着张便利贴，字迹张牙舞爪。

“这是你小区出门下面那家便利店服务生借我的保温桶，里面是她们店里的特色叉烧拉面，早起可能有点油，我先走咯，吃完拜托你把保温桶还回去。”

仁对着那团丑不拉的字迹微笑起来，开盖闻到一阵暖香，龙三甚至贴心的给他准备了一双一次性塑料筷——吃完后他洗好保温桶，算计了一下时间，准备还了保温桶就直接去警视厅找隆。

仁其实常去这片街区下面的那家便利店，因为24小时营业，对他这种回家时间不固定的警司来说简直就是天堂，买个便当饭团垫肚子然后回去洗澡睡觉一夜到第二天是家常便饭，因此他也算和轮班的各位店员相熟。仁抱着保温桶对今天上班的女孩微笑着打招呼，女孩却在看到那个保温桶后显得脸色苍白，她相当担忧地望着仁：“境井先生……果然和今天早上的龙三先生关系很好吧。你还好吗？”

仁颇有些不明所以，“啊，我和他算是青梅竹马的幼驯染吧，不过很多年没见了，昨晚可是这么些年来头一次见面。”他顿了顿，“我应该……挺好的？”除去那场让他睡得昏天黑地的性爱的话。

女孩却更显担忧，但她什么都没说，从收银台后走出来万分恳切地鞠躬：“虽然只见到龙三先生一面，但他看起来是个很好的人，也很喜欢您，请您节哀。”

“……等下，你在说什么？”他脑子里那根代表警觉的神经又开始不受控制的狂跳，仁放下保温桶，女孩愣了一下，“您不知道吗？”

“知道什么？”

女孩咬住嘴唇，目光怜悯，她打开了便利店顶上的电视，换到法律卫视，身着正装的干练新闻播报员说着字正腔圆标准语：“……近日创建的东京暴力团纠察队于今日早间十点二十七分在千鸟大街与极道组织产生肢体冲突，行动中三位警司受伤，抓获数十名极道成员，其中一名在冲突中跌落天台确认当场死亡……”

仁再也听不见其他声音，播报员嘴巴开开合合，仁却只只能把注意力放在屏幕中央一张不过两寸的证件照，即使马赛克掉了照片上年轻人的双眼，仁也能从那头乱糟糟的长发和修剪糟糕的鬓须里认出龙三来。照片上龙三没有笑容，像是从前每次学校合照仁把他拖过去时的不耐表情，昨夜他被这个男人拥在臂弯里亲吻微笑，龙三的手指碰过他额头和腿弯，他愣了整整十秒才反应过来自己忘了呼吸。仁看了一眼明显露出担忧神情的店员女孩，她明显想说点什么，但仁仍然听不见，耳边模糊的声音像是他的心脏狂跳和血液倒流，又好像风和雨声混在了一起，他开始冲出便利店，脚步打滑，脑壳发懵，拦下第一辆出现在他眼前的计程车。

“——去警视厅，越快越好！”

12

仁没能进到警视厅。

他的证件在门口刷不进，服务台的年轻人查了查资料后丢给他一句“你被停职了”就继续坐回去兴致缺缺玩手机，仁差点把人从座位上提起来演变出一场厅内警察斗殴，但这只能给门外已经饥渴得仿佛见血蝙蝠的媒体再一点攻击的谈资。

仁不得不耐着性子发问：“你说我被停职了怎么回事？怎么我都不知道？”

“你自己去问志村警视长呗，我这里的档案记录是你昨天下班就被停职了。”年轻人不耐地说，“如果我还把你放进去到时候遭罪的是我，你是志村警视长的侄儿倒是没怕的，到时候上面冲我发火你来帮我负责吗？”

仁这下明白这又是警视厅里看不上他的那一拨人之一，如果在平时他必然会就此作罢，但今日的状况不对，他干脆地忽略了年轻人就直接翻过安检机器往里面闯，年轻人高声尖叫起来，大喊着保安开始追过来，仁只顾着往二楼跑，没冲出去十米远，志村身影出现在大厅尽头，仁停下脚步。

“舅舅。”

警视厅长身后保安和年轻接待员都停了下来，仁不远不近和男人对峙，志村穿着正装，胸口还别着曾让仁无限憧憬的一等功徽章，他身后跟着几个法务人员还有警部发言人，竟全都一副严阵以待的紧张神色。

“今天早上……我看到了龙三的照片。”他发出男人名字的时候几乎觉得嘴里有血，“到底是怎么回事？”

“你是以境井仁警司的角度来问我还是以仁的私人角度来问我？”志村回答得很平淡，“如果是前者，抱歉，你从昨天开始就被停职了，无权知道相关信息，如果是私人角度，还是抱歉，仁，但你需要耐心，警视厅马上会召开新闻发布会，届时你会和所有人一样得知相关信息。”

彻头彻尾的敷衍。

“……那为什么我被停职了？甚至没有人提前通知我！”

“擅闯警示厅长办公室，意图以私人身份获取无关信息，足够了吗？”志村厉声说，顿了顿又放缓了语气，“仁，如果你还非要擅闯进警视厅，那么结果就不只是停职了。”

仁艰难吞了口口水，眼前抚养他长大的舅舅突然变得异常陌生，教养他以仁待人以真接物，曾是他努力目标的长者冷漠得让他错觉自己被至亲抛弃。仁压住心口酸涩的疼痛往前走了一点，深吸一口气在志村眼前停住乖顺低头。

“……我很抱歉，舅舅，只是那是龙三。”

志村也缓和下来，“我知道你小时候和他关系很好。我很抱歉仁，但有时候我们自以为亲密的人往往不是我们所想的样子。”

“那他……那龙三的遗体呢？”仁觉得自己又要吐出血来。

志村万分抱歉地捏了一下仁的肩膀，“他无父无母，法律角度上没有人能为他处理后事，厅里已经准备今天按照规定对他进行火化。”

仁咬住嘴唇，他几乎不敢相信这一切，十二个小时前他和龙三还在分享十年未见的久别重逢之喜，而现在他只能面对一纸虚无缥缈的死亡鉴定和即将到来的一抔骨灰。

“……我知道了。今天我失礼了。”

他顿了一会儿，僵住肩膀往来时的门口走，未曾意识到自己走得脚步发软连呼吸都困难，手脚失力，头脑眩晕，龙三留在他肩膀后的咬痕在细嫩皮肉上作痛，最多三天后这个伤口就将在他身体上消失得无影无踪，而龙三也将彻底不存在于这个世界上。他感到志村的目光扎在他身后如芒在背，仁，东京警视厅有问题，龙三对他说，然后他死了。

志村在他不久后也一并走出了警视厅大门，门口的媒体记者一拥而上把他团团围住，大概是要开一场新闻发布会，仁大脑里还能运作的那个部分胡乱想着，寻到不远处角落直直坐在了电线杆附近。他累得慌，抹了把脸，手掌湿漉漉，他意识到那是眼泪，他正在不受控制的哭起来，他好多年没有哭过了，上一次或许能追溯到龙三离开他的那年。

啊，龙三，仁困苦地想着，我竟又在为你掉泪了。

“境井警司……”他听见隆年轻的声音从身后不远处传来，后辈男孩怯怯站在巷口的拐角，湿漉漉的双眼担忧地望着他，“您还好吗？”

“我没事。”他抹掉脸上最后一把眼泪，努力把自己从地上撑起来，拍干净长裤上的灰尘，“你怎么找到我的？”

“今天您不是说来档案室找我吗，我等了您一段时间，不小心看到了刚才大厅里的事情。”

“啊，让你看到尴尬的场景了。”

“不是的，我明白您的心情……请您节哀。”隆用力摆手，“而且我查到了课改文件的审批人，是国安局的安达部长。”

仁愣了一下，“安达……安达治信？”

“文件上是这样说的。”

“但是安达部长不是三月份刚去世吗？”

隆点点头，“但是我对过文件签署的时间，刚好在安达部长去世前一个月，所以严格来说这份文件没有问题，而且安达先生一向也是志村先生在国安部的好友，会签署这样的文件也不奇怪……”

“但是舅舅在好友重病时去要求他签署一份利害关系这么深的课改文件很奇怪。”仁皱起眉，当初安达治信一病不起时他还和志村一同去安达家拜访过，安达家一向同他们交好，当时他家女主人政子夫人也没有对他们的来访表现出任何不悦。

“谢谢你，隆。”仁回过神，真诚道谢，“我大概有头绪该做什么了。”

年轻人对仁的回应是紧张的一鞠躬，显得更加担心，“请您一定注意安全，境井前辈，虽然不知道您具体要去做什么，但是这份文件已经牵扯到了国安局，我刚刚也听到您被停职了……”

仁微笑起来，尽管有些勉强，脸上泪痕仍在，眼下青黑更显疲倦，但他还是拍了拍年轻人的肩膀表示安抚，“放心，我知道分寸。”

隆点点头，看起来仍然拘谨而紧张，但最后再没说什么劝阻的话。仁目送着他离开，抽出放在口袋的里的警证，上头那张证件照仍然是他二十一岁刚毕业时的蠢相，一双上挑的狐狸眼隐隐有光。他沉默了很一会儿，抹了把脸把证件扔进了垃圾桶。

13

安达家除去身位国安局部长之一的安达治信，家中夫人政子也经营着自家道场，仁年幼时候的假期还在政子夫人手下学过一段时间，也是那段时间让政子意识到他在武技上的潜力，因而得以让志村答应让他成为警察。仁提着便利店买来的果篮站在道场牌匾下，门廊上仍然挂着代表丧期未过的一段白绸，他颇有些紧张，尽量整理好自己的模样再踏进了院门。

“失礼了，请问政子老师在吗？”

门廊前休息的一个孩子听到了他的问话，打量了一番仁，转头脆生生对着门内喊了一嗓子“政子老师”就提着竹剑溜去了一旁，没一会儿主屋里走出个干练女人，发已灰白，手中持剑，袴腰扎得整齐，袖口撩起在肩膀上，一副威严气态。政子夫人额间有汗，本有些愠怒的表情在看到仁的一瞬间变成了一声无奈的“仁”。

“政子夫人。”仁恭恭敬敬鞠躬致礼，手中果篮递了过去，“非常抱歉在这个时候打扰您，但是最近我遇到了一些事情，想来想去只有来找您能得到些解答。”

“我想也是。”政子夫人并没显露出一点意外情绪，女人松开袴和袖口，提上竹剑把仁引向了旁边茶室，“换个地方谈吧。”

仁在茶室的榻榻米跪坐下来，手里那个大红大黄的果篮这时候就显得格格不入，仁有些尴尬，政子夫人却不在意，开门见山地发问：“我猜你来是想问治信的事情。”

“是的。”仁点点头，“虽然非常失礼，但我实在必须知道其中详情，事关于安达先生之前生病那段时间……舅舅有在他最后一个月来探望的时候提到过什么事情吗？”

政子夫人垂眼，自顾自倒了一盏茶，“你是想说志村弄出来的这个暴力团纠察队的事情吗？”

“……是。”

“这是他们一直想做的事情，扫清东京的极道组织，至少把那些明面上的生意全打掉，他们几个还有你父亲年轻时便立了志向要做这事。”政子为仁倒了茶，年轻人急忙双手接过，“但治信……治信最后那段时间没有见过几次志村，除了他带着你来的那次，他们后来也就吵过一架。我听得不清，治信那时脾气也反复无常，只知道后来志村万分慌乱地从屋里退出来，又对我不住道歉，我再进屋时治信已经睡着过去了。之后到治信去世我再也没有见过志村。”

“那舅舅当时有没有拿什么东西给安达先生？”

政子夫人有些疑惑地看了一眼仁，却还是摇了摇头。“我不清楚，你舅舅出门总带着公文包，我那时候也忙着家里道场和治信的事情没有注意到。”仁有些失望，缩回去在榻榻米上沉默地坐好。他盯着手边茶杯，上面留着细细樱枝纹理，他一时不知道还能再问什么，神情也低落下去。

“……我看到了电视上那孩子了。”政子夫人突然开口，“我记得从前见过他一两次，似乎是你的朋友。”

仁觉得心口有伤被撕开般疼痛起来，他艰难地咧了咧嘴，“嗯，那是龙三。”

“这才是你来找我的原因吧，仁。”

仁低着头点头，政子夫人伸出手安抚性捏了捏他肩膀。

“节哀，仁，我记得那孩子小时候虽然顽劣，却对你很是真心。”

他一直都是。仁在心里苦涩地补充，强压下半日的泪意似乎又开始蔓延，头顶上政子夫人还在继续：“虽然我这里给不了你多少消息，我猜你舅舅那边也不会有什么进展，但我觉得你或许可以从另一头查查这件事。”

“另一头？”仁愣了一下。

政子夫人放下手中茶杯，樱枝瓷器在茶具上轻巧一落。

“极道那头。”

14

仁再度踏上千羽大街的时候甚至感到一种介乎于茫然和恐惧之间的混乱感情，一周之前他们刚在这里破获了一场毒品交易，三年前他还在这条街上做过巡查，现在他又站在这条他熟悉得过分的街道中间满心无措，甚至不知道应该把脚步迈向哪里。

他们课之前在跟进毒品案件时便把着整个区域的极道链条梳理了一遍，他自然知道如今坐落在那家表面上是金融社的写字楼里的人实际上是什么，龙三同他提及的那个名叫鸟原的名字指向了北条会下的鸟原组，只是不知道现在里头的情况得乱成什么鬼样子。

仁穿过在七点后开始拥挤的人群，决定直接冲进本部打听消息，他抱着某种不切实际又难以磨灭的希望，或许这个龙三生存过的地方有人知道他的名字，就像政子夫人知道龙三那样。

但当他从一群表演街舞的年轻小孩中挤过去时，有阵微小的凉意从他腰侧一闪而过，警司的神经反射让他一瞬间扭转胯部转身掐住了那只拿着刀捅向他的手腕，躲在连帽衣下的人惊恐望他一眼，在人群开始尖叫四散之前疯狂扭动着手腕试图挣脱开仁。

但仁并没有给他机会，他拧住作案人的脖颈从腋下整个锁住他的上半身，抬脚从手中把那把长达五寸的匕首踹到一边，声音凶狠逼近男人，“谁派你来的？！”

“放开！”

仁从男人的吼声中听出一点微妙的口音，或许不是本地日本人。接着那人又以一种奇异的柔韧姿势从后腰发力，身体向后弯成一张绷紧的弓，脚跟踹中仁锁住他上身的手腕，激得他难以控制的松了手，就在那一瞬间男人便夺命而逃，混进尖叫的人群中消失不见。

仁面目冰凉地咬了口牙，从这一刻起他意识到事情比他想象得要大得多，来人不知来头，却又似乎怕被这条街上的人发现，那么就不一定是鸟原组下的成员，或许是别的组织，或许是内部争执，但那个微妙的口音又让仁感到一丝疑惑。

他向前几步捡起刚才踢掉的作案人匕首，刀鞘刀刃都干干净净几乎像是刚从唐吉坷德卖出来的新鲜商品，他颠了颠手里的刀具，又仰头观察夹在写字楼中间的那件金融社的招牌，蓝色的霓虹灯在昏暗的街头闪着并不出众的光芒，仁眯起了眼睛。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想不到吧我还没坑（。）

15

鸟原看中龙三的时候那小孩才十七。当时他的组才刚独立起来，底下不成器想反他的小弟把运毒的活儿刻意交给了一群没有组织的小混混，结果不出意料的丢了包，鸟原剁了那小弟一根手指一根肋骨后把那群小混混叫来兴师问罪，一群吓得抖如筛糠的年轻小孩里只有龙三直愣愣回瞪他，梗着脖子一副不怕死的派头，鸟原问你们拿什么来赔，龙三说我会做事。任何事。

鸟原手下差点就一棒子呼过去，被他拦住了，提溜着龙三到面前来仔仔细细打量一阵，脸上没伤，拳头淤了一圈硬邦邦。鸟原咧嘴笑了，把龙三扔到身边一张懒人沙发上，然后把剩下一群小混混揍没了半条命。

“脸上没有伤口，说明那小子知道打架护脑袋，拳头上有淤青，手指都是硬的，是个拳手的特质，尤其那双眼像饿死狗，看着就要咬你一口的狂样子，合该走这条道。”鸟原吸了口烟，对跪坐在面前的年轻人讲，“只是没想到他这么快就走完这条道了。”

“没有人合该走极道。”仁硬邦邦地说，声音里压抑着怒气，鸟原只耸肩，“你看，警部，这就是我们不同的地方，你没尝过饿的滋味儿冻的滋味儿苦的滋味儿，有些路只能给特定的人走，我们这种人没那个能力。”

他又瞄一眼仁极力克制的模样，打量了下仁皱起的衬衫，嘲讽着补充：“龙三走不了你们那条路。”  
“别说得好像你什么都知道。”

鸟原咧嘴一笑，“你也什么都不知道，警部先生，至少现在来说，我觉得我比你了解龙三多得多。”

他顶着仁愤怒的目光换了个姿势，弹掉手里烟灰，“我知道你来做什么，至少这一点上我们有相同的目标，”他招来一个小弟，把一个厚实信封丢到仁怀里，“之前被你们抄到那家公关俱乐部的时候我就怀疑有内鬼给警视厅通风报信，这三个月来我们这片地区的极道势力也摩擦不少，这里头算是些能帮上你的东西。”

仁皱眉，“你不怕我拿着这些东西去上交警视厅？”

鸟原斜睨他一眼，“你是龙三看中的人，我这个人不信太多人，龙三算一个。”他又补充，“何况我还有别的提议给你，境井警司。我看见了刚才楼底下的骚动，你怕是被什么人跟上了，我也知道你现在被警视厅革职——嘛，我们当然有渠道了解一些必要信息，想查清楚这东西靠你一个人可做不到。”

“你的提议是？”

鸟原咧开嘴，露出常年吸烟产生的黄牙，额头上那道翻皮的疤痕随着横肉颤动狰狞起来，“你看，我现在缺了个手下，我觉得你来补上他的位置很不错。”

16

“达正师傅，我给你带了新人来——”

“啊混账我说了我最近什么活儿都不想做吧！让我安静吃荞麦面！”

纹身师暴躁地从一片狼藉的工作台边转回身，嘴里刚吞下去最后一口面，她骂骂咧咧给鸟原开了门，正想继续骂下去的时候看到了他身后的人，女人眉头一皱，“你带警察来干什么？”

“您认识我吗？”仁诧异地说。

“嘛，境井警司，你知道现在多少小姑娘喜欢你吗？”达正撇嘴，“推特和Line上关于你的社群还是有好几个的，哦我想想看之前龙三跟我说的什么……东京明日之星，最火辣警司排行第一，有时候我都不知道他一个大男人跟追星高中生一样看那些干什么——啊。”她突然反应过来住了嘴。

仁苦笑起来，仿佛走进龙三从未对他展示过的那十年，这女人和鸟原提起龙三时熟稔的态度让他心头隐隐作痛，鸟原之前所说“比他更了解龙三”似乎也有迹可循，会像女子高中生一样偷偷关注网路上自己的龙三，在这里纹身的龙三，他不知道自己究竟错过了多少，而这一切似乎都已经不够。

“节哀顺变。”达正正色说，“我很喜欢那孩子。”

“谢谢您。”仁对达正鞠躬，鸟原拍了拍他后背，“嘛，达正师傅来看看这小子适合什么样的纹身吧。”

“哈？你要纹身？”达正头次显出目瞪口呆的神情，“你不是警察吗？”

鸟原大手直接搂过仁的肩膀，把他整个人挤在了极道手臂的两块肌肉中间，仁强迫着自己的条件反射不要立刻抓住鸟原的手臂来一个背摔，“这小子现在是我的人了。”

“你的人的意思是？”

“我会代替龙三的工作。”仁突然出声，“我……我想知道他为什么而死。”

达正皱眉，“那就意味着你会加入极道。”

“那意味着我会加入极道。”仁驯顺地点头，拳头捏紧，他认真地看着达正，两人沉默了一会儿。然后达正响亮地啧了一声，反手重重捶在了桌上。

“鸟原你他妈傻逼吗？”

“哈？”

达正一把拎起男人的衣领，“你给我“哈”？你哈个屁啊哈？龙三要是知道你这样对他做鬼都要来你床前压死你的！人家是警司，警司！你不就想要一个身份方便能给你免费干活儿的帮工吗？还加入极道？你要是真把他弄到你组织里成极道你以为北条会能保住你啊？你是不是太看得起你那个破组了？”

她又恶狠狠甩眼刀给仁，“还有你，年纪轻轻的大好前程小警察来做什么极道？以为自己是莲花淤泥里开不沾污吗？你知道极道有些什么样的规则吗？你知道做极道要付出什么代价吗？你知道龙三付出了什么代价吗？”

仁被达正突如其来的爆发弄得哑口无言，他张了张嘴，“……我不知道。”

他苦笑，手指无意识抠起休闲裤的裤缝线，“我不知道龙三付出了些什么，我从十六岁起再也没见过他，我一直都在找他，但我一直都没有找到他，等我好不容易找到他的时候他第二天就莫名其妙的死了。”仁觉得嗓子发痛，他吞了口口水，“鸟原先生之前说得很对，我不了解现在的龙三，我只了解从前那个，但我了解的那个龙三不该得到这样的结局，我至少想体会他曾经体会过的东西，哪怕一点都好。”

他向达正鞠躬，“关于加入极道的话，是我在犯蠢，但关于接替龙三的工作我是认真的，他对我说他查出过什么东西，我要知道那是什么，我要知道他做过什么，我还想知道——他纹身的时候有多痛。”

他起身直视达正，女人正按着鸟原准备锤他脑壳，“达正师傅，请问您看我的时候想到了什么图案呢？”

达正沉默了一会儿，似乎听懂了仁的回答，她最终叹了口气把鸟原松开，按着太阳穴骂骂咧咧开始走向一边，“真是的……和龙三一模一样的死小孩……快过来，我想到你的图案了。你一进门我就想到了。”

达正收拾起旁边那堆叮叮咣咣的器具，俯下身从工具柜最底下抽出一张陈旧的纹身稿。

“我奶奶百合传给我的家传纹身稿，听说这是位真实存在的武士，打败了当年袭击日本的蛮国，又最终化为恶鬼随神风消失在世界上，不过到底是人是鬼还是传说谁都不清楚。”她把稿子摊开给仁看，上头是一只盘坐在莲花上的恶鬼，脚踩黑龙，手握打刀，“他的名字是冥人。”

17

藤田战战兢兢，跪在境井老大面前，听他平淡地讲完了这段故事（当然，略去了仁和龙三做爱的那段），仁叼着烟把玩龙三留下来的打火机，坐姿却仍然规规矩矩双脚合拢。

“您——”藤田吞了口口水，艰难地说，“您真的是为了龙三老大？”

话刚出口他又想给自己一耳光，他妈的都这种情况下了还敢怀疑境井老大？仁点点头，“是，我知道你敢来找我也是为了他。”他脸上这时候甚至有了些轻微的笑意，俯过身逗弄小狗般拍了拍藤田肩膀，“龙三应该会很高兴有你在这里。”

藤田的目光亮了亮又黯淡下去，他捏紧了拳头忽然对着仁用力拜了下去，“境井老大！”

“虽然这么说有些逾越！但是我还是要说！我知道您从前是警司，也因此怀疑过您，真的非常抱歉！但龙三老大一直都有关注着您，一直都相信着您，即便知道您绝对不会支持他做的事情，所以请您务必……请您一定要查出老大死的真相！”他行出标准大礼的姿势，头摁在地上不肯抬起，声音吼到嘶哑，“拜托您了！万事拜托您了！”

藤田吼完这嗓子迎来了一会儿沉默，他却不敢抬头去看，梗着脖子闭着眼，他一向直白的脑壳难以揣测此刻头顶老大的表情，过了会儿他手臂却被扶住，抬头时看见仁的微笑，嘴角弯弯，狐狸眼温和。他突然想起从前龙三翘着脚缩在懒人沙发里玩手机的时候，他不怕死凑过去看到一张照片，照片上是个制服穿得工工整整的男高生对着这边微笑，他那时候嘲笑龙三老大口味是这款，被难得动怒的龙三发配去开了守了三天建筑工地，如今他明白了那是面前境井老大的脸，一个年轻的，微笑着的境井老大。

仁对他说：“也万事拜托你了，藤田。”

跟着龙三的这波儿年轻流氓大多手脚勤快，资历虽然不深，龙三却晓得怎么用人，因此在藤田宣布境井老大这些行为都是为了龙三老大之后下面一群小年轻都不再对仁有任何不满，甚至有几个崇拜龙三的小年轻还会偷偷来问龙三年轻时候的事情。那群小孩全都未成年，顶着奇异的发型，鼻子耳根还穿了环，衬得仁倒像个正儿八经上班族，仁给他们讲龙三十四岁的时候一个人在学校天台单挑五个人获胜的经历，讲他用钢管成功偷袭想勒索两个国中女生的事迹，那几个小孩听得眼神发亮欢呼雀跃直夸老大牛逼。但仁隐去了龙三在单挑五个人后断了一根肋骨和鼻梁，被仁半拖半抱送去医院躺了一个星期的后续，还有用钢管打中勒索混混的后脑之后在少管所关了一个周的结局。

那时候龙三十五岁，距离他彻底在仁身边消失还有一年，仁去少管所看龙三，给他带练习册和上课的笔记，礼貌得连狱警都要对他露出微笑。龙三隔着一层铁栏杆兴致缺缺地翻书，没头没脑地对仁说以后我要是死了谁会管我。仁惊了一跳，发现龙三眼眶下的乌青，他忙抓着龙三的手腕说我会管你，又问龙三是不是在少管所听了什么不好的东西，龙三无奈地拍拍仁的肩膀，转回身去的时候有两个差不多成年的少年在后面恶意开仁的玩笑，仁那时候愣愣地看龙三钻回狱警身边去消失，如今他愣愣地想起龙三不知道从哪儿来的那句话。

“我死了谁会管我。”

我会，而我现在就在实现这条诺言。仁想着，捏紧了拳头控制自己不要去挠后背，纹身恢复期的痒意蔓延在大块皮肤上，伴随着灼烧的刺痛和肿起的滚烫，他之前找隆核实了志村那只自卫队的人员，又毫无意外听到年轻人惊慌失措地回抱枪械序列号对不上的消息。那时候他只觉得自己心脏空荡荡地沉了下去，仿佛被志村亲手推到了悬崖边缘。

“老大，我们设法联系上了亚细亚街的人。”

那群手脚麻利的年轻人之一推开门的时候甚至有些兴奋，“虽然打听不到能话事的人，但是我有朋友发现他们那边最近也有人员流动的问题，据说是本土有一只新来的帮派成员正在争夺亚细亚街的权力，两边还都在争夺横滨那边的中国人。”

仁站了起来，“有什么办法能接触到他们的人吗？”

那个年轻人挠了挠头，报以一个尴尬地笑容，“不是没有……只是老大可能不喜欢。”

“说。”

“最近亚细亚街因为人员变动的问题在招保镖，也接受极道成员，我们本来想混过去试试看，但是对方知道我们是鸟原组里的人就摆着一张俩拒绝了，似乎特别防我们会里的人。”

仁并不奇怪，最近和东京警视厅发生冲突和流血事件的组织是北条组，被警察咬住的组织自然不会受到其他帮派的欢迎，“不过我们想着老大是最近才加入我们的，对方可能也不认识您，大概您过去的话……”年轻人吞掉了话头，含含糊糊地缩了下肩膀，仁感到后背的纹身又开始让他难以忍受。

仁按着眉头，感到一种带小孩的烦躁感，当警司的时候潜入的活儿也不是没做过，只是这次感觉不太一样，“我会去的。”他说，“你们这段时间就安分点呆着组里，管好街上和自己，藤田。”藤田从门口探进脑袋，十足狗腿样子，“带我去龙三的公寓。”

TBC


End file.
